User talk:Doctorgray
Builds that I use Roland: User:Doctorgray/Straight Up Commando | User:Doctorgray/Commando Sentry | User:Doctorgray/Combat Rifles without Sentry Brick: User:Corinthian-blue/SUPER PUNCH-OUT Lilith: User:Doctorgray/Mercenary Siren Mordecai: User:Doctorgray/Guardian-Zombie Smasher RE: Mordecai Fails It's humorous to see people get upset when something is posted that they disagree with. They feel as though someone's opinion *especially on the internet it seems* is a direct attack on them. Trolling like that is how I can discern the people I'd rather not converse with, from the people that I'd be happy to share insights with. You sir are in the second category. I applaud your ability to see one opinion, think about it, bring up your opinion, and then refrain from insulting the original poster. This is even after I goaded many people into showing their asses. Thank you for the post, I'm glad I got to read your opinion. Gebraheel 03:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Nah, I play it on PS3. I'm going to try and get my gaming rig shipped to my place in Japan from my parents house, so whenever that happens I'll see about maybe picking it up. Gebraheel 09:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) steam I tried to add you but I guess you didn't recognize my name. I changed my nick to raisins and tried again, it said you've got me ignored lol --Raisins 05:03, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :steam: Raisins77 --Raisins 19:54, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Signature If you're wondering how to create a custom signature I suggest that you peruse this page. :thank you. i have been dicking this up for soooo looong now. neglected to put /sig prefs vice /sig in preferences page. cheers! 12:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) regarding the anarchy you can just make an offer, nothing specific, although i do have a list of things i am searching for on my user page, just leave me a meeting time and date, my time zone is the same as New York (i dont like there but the time is the same) and i will get back to you, im almost always avaliable on weekends Your name... Just a passing wonder, would your name happen to have anything to do with Dr. Gray, from FO1? 23:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the + Rare find thread Doctorgray, I just finished reading a significant portion of the "rare item find" (or +rare) post/thread, and found the whole discussion very informative. Thank you for helping provide good, solid research. I think something might be missing from the + rare thread; I got an orange from the "Scavenger: Assault Rifle" quest (on playthrough 2.0) while using a +2 rare COM, and did not see missions mentioned in the thread. I didn't know if this was a good or valid point to bring up. I will note I am a Borderlands newbie; this might happen all of the time for the "random rewards" missions. I will also note my lack of apparent knowledge to post on the "+ rare find" thread (too lazy to make a login?)... Regardless of the use of the above information, I'll be looking for more of your posts :) 03:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Albijoe +2 Find Rare Items Cat/Scav Do you know if the +2 Find Rare Items from Catalyst stacks with the +2 Find Rare Items from the Scavenger? Could the +2 Find Rare Items mod for the Siren be used to make finding the parts for DLC 4 Clapptrapps easier. I have been at this for 2 days nonstop trying to get 25 oil cans and 15 bobble heads. I currently after seeing this mod yesterday starting looking through the stores and have not seen a Cat mod with this ability so far. Though I have seen Cat mods. You have no idea how much I just want to finish these 2 achievements and finally be able to turn off this game. As some of you may be aware if you leave game while working on these the count resets itself and therefore I am stuck not being able to leave. Currently I have after 2 days of playing 16 Oil Cans and only 3 bobble Heads. Thats with constantly playing killing only the trapps and getting them to respawn. I just want this nightmare to be over :'( please tell me this class mod would help. Or someone please help me in some way. 16:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) DSO ANGELOFFEAR :AoF Dr. Gray has not been active on this wiki since Jan 2010 (18 months ago). what system are you playing on? let us know and well get someone to answer your question. 17:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : : On xbox360 I apparently got the lubricator achievement without it notifying me but I am still doing bobbleheads and its the last one I need :/ my gamertag is the same as what I signed as DSO ANGELOFFEAR I am currently online but appearing offline because I am playing. If you want to help in anyway then send me a msg on xbox as I will respond then so you know I am there (I literally don't turn it off so yeah) 19:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) DSO ANGELOFFEAR Btw have they fixed it where you can now leave game and it won't reset the amount of them you have picked up yet? :no idea. ill try to get you an answer OR you can ask Raz directly. 22:09, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : :Still need help with the bobble heads >.> its the last one I need to get 23:01, July 30, 2011 (UTC) DSO ANGELOFFEAR unorphan pic thumb